Coaxial cables transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals between transmitters and receivers and are used to interconnect televisions, cable boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, modems, and other electrical devices. Typical coaxial cables include an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible dielectric insulator, a foil layer, a conductive metallic tubular sheath or shield, and a polyvinyl chloride jacket. The RF signal is transmitted through the inner conductor. The conductive tubular shield provides a ground and inhibits electrical and magnetic interference with the RF signal in the inner conductor.
Coaxial cables must be fit with cable connectors to be coupled to electrical devices. Connectors typically have a connector body, a threaded fitting mounted for rotation on an end of the connector body, a bore extending into the connector body from an opposed end to receive the coaxial cable, and an inner post within the bore coupled in electrical communication with the fitting. Generally, connectors are crimped onto a prepared end of a coaxial cable to secure the connector to the coaxial cable. However, crimping occasionally results in a crushed coaxial cable which delivers a signal degraded by leakage, interference, or poor grounding. Furthermore, while some connectors are so tightly mounted to the connector body that threading the connector onto an electrical can be incredibly difficult, other connectors have fittings that are mounted so loosely on the connector body that the electrical connection between the fitting and the inner post can be disrupted when the fitting moves off of the post. An improved connector is needed.